


【豆腐丝】【Leweus】而我却一直爱着你

by Velaperseus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velaperseus/pseuds/Velaperseus





	1. 豆腐丝】【Leweus】而我却一直爱着你（六）

不想等金发少年回答，莱万早又捉住了他的嘴唇，撬开牙齿，舌头捅进去绞绞绞。于是封闭的空间里只剩下两个人换气间隙的喘息声。  
胡乱扯掉上衣，两个人隔着半个肘的距离赤裸相对。不管Marco有多讨厌拜仁球衣穿在他身上的样子，上身赤裸的莱万还是超出了他的承受范围。东欧人略显苍白的皮肤和刚劲的肌肉线条简直瞬间点燃了他的浴火。疯狂地索吻，好像彼此要把对方揉进自己的身体。生生世世不死不灭。  
一点点向下，莱万潦草地用唇舌触摸马尔科的脖颈、喉结、薄薄的胸肌、胸前的凸点，金发少年固执地把声音闷在喉咙里。双手因为急切而颤抖着解开他的皮带，连内裤一起扒了下去，并且满意地发现马尔科的阴茎已经昂首挺立，急不可耐地分泌出润滑的前液。  
一把推开莱万，罗伊斯踉跄着回到卧室扑身上床，顺手在床头柜上摸下一瓶润滑剂。莱万在他身后最快的速度把自己脱光，栖身扑上去，把马尔科压在自己身下，用他鼓胀的阴茎摩擦着金发少年的屁股。  
近乎粗暴地夺过润滑剂浇了两只手，右手食指试探着捅进了马尔科的后穴。“嗯……”感到对方的后穴紧紧包裹着自己的手指，好像在替主人渴求更多，于是他伸进了中指，同时腾出左手撸动着自己早已饥渴难耐的阴茎。  
马尔科把脸埋在枕头上，低声哼哼被捂在里面，也不回头看他。  
等不及他，马尔科竟然吮了几下，自己把食指塞进去帮莱万做起扩张。三只手指没章法地瞎搅了两下  
“嗯……差不多了，进来吧。”马尔科的声音由于抑制着呻吟听上去极不真实。  
莱万拉起马尔科的髋骨，让他把屁股抬起来朝着自己，一只扶着对方的腰，另一只手扶着龟头迫不及待磨蹭着他的臀缝。  
也不想多废话，莱万把自己的粗大一口气捅进三分之一。  
“Fuck Marco，你好紧。”“你…你轻点…”稍微放慢速度，莱万粗糙的手扶着马尔科的腰，缓缓把阴茎捅到底。“啊啊……”罗伊斯手指骨节攥着枕头攥得发白，觉得自己像个卖屁股的小婊子，被荷尔蒙支配着随便和谁。  
看对方适应得差不多，莱万开始了不紧不慢的抽送。房间里除了交替的呻吟和喘息只剩淫靡的水声  
第一次从后面上他。莱万在抽插间隙欣赏着身下匀称完美的肉体。背宽，腰细，清瘦却结实，比上次多出了一层肌肉。双手覆上马尔科的腰几乎要将他环抱。  
“你床头…为什么会有润滑剂……”  
“你以后…再敢和别人乱来，我就干死你。”  
“那你来啊……”  
“你他妈说什么……”啪，啪，啪，啪，莱万心头无名火起，就着湿哒哒的后穴一次次急捅到底，力气重得好像每次都能听到龟头捅到前列腺的声音。  
“你只能是我一个人的，小混蛋。听到了吗。听到了吗。”莱万身体前倾，啃咬着金发少年的后颈，几乎想要咬破他的动脉他们一起下地狱。  
回应他的只是随着他抽动的被闷在枕头里的呻吟。“啊……Robert……我…你……你这个混蛋……”  
啪啪啪啪啪，疾风骤雨一般的抽插，像嗑了三天三夜海洛因，脑子里只是fuckfuckfuck，连脑仁都要甩出去。  
马尔科早就不知身在何处，本能地把手伸向自己的阴茎胡乱撸动，只想要更多更多更多，怎么也填不满。  
察觉了身下人的意图，莱万把马尔科的手从阴茎上打下去，可马尔科不管不顾又撸动起来，莱万一恼，把金发少年的手臂反握在背后。失去重心的马尔科根本抬不起另一只手，只能待宰羔羊一般任凭波兰人抽插，绝望等待高潮。  
“Lewy…帮我…帮我…”  
没力气逗他，既然小混蛋服软，莱万放下他的手，任由他自己满足。  
“嗯……Marco……啊……” 高潮来临，咬上马尔科的肩膀莱万才没有发出更羞耻的喊声。  
一泄如注，莱万把自己释放在马尔科最深处。  
========================================================================================================

情欲像潮水一样涌来又退去，氤氲的雾气散尽，两具身体赤裸着瘫倒在床上。

过了好一会儿，久到莱万几乎要在马尔科臂弯里睡去。  
“我和别人乱来，你也管不着。”不想转头看见莱万错愕的表情，罗伊斯面无表情地盯着天花板，瞳孔尝试一点点聚焦，脑子里却被情欲燃烧地只剩下本能，暴力倾泻着一直以来的郁结。  
“我为什么要和你一起。”  
“你在多特蒙德的两年，是我人生中最快乐的日子。身在其中不自知，回头想想那应该算是我们人生的顶点，此后只能无可奈何地一步步下行。你看，你唯一一次欧冠决赛还是和我们一起。”  
没给莱万打断的机会，马尔科只管自顾自说下去。  
“一切都变了。你去了拜仁，那年二十出头的年轻人各奔东西，那支所向披靡的青年近卫军七零八落。马里奥走的时候我开始意识到那年夏天仿佛只是一个梦，你走的时候梦就该醒了。

“我也不恨你。你都往前走了，我还一直囿着，多没意思。  
“你现在站在我面前，除了打炮我想不到任何和你在一起的理由。我爱的是那年的Lewy，你是拜仁神锋莱万多夫斯基。我想和你滚床单是真的，我无法再爱你也是真的。  
“我无法释怀的是那段时光的逝去，所以我留下来。可是像你说的，我们无法挽回，只能告别。像你说的，回不去的，Robert。  
“现在你能来看看我，打上一炮，以后我们在球场上见面还能像朋友一样击个掌，就挺好的。

“你走吧。”

莱万不知道自己带着多木讷的神态拿起衣服赤裸着上身头也不回地走出了Marco的公寓，任凭自己被烧光的驱壳在多特蒙德的大街上孤魂一样游荡。


	2. 豆腐丝】【Leweus】而我却一直爱着你（三）

【大尺度预警】  
【大尺度预警】  
【大尺度预警】  
【崩坏预警】  
【粗口预警】

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

半夜的威斯特法伦。  
罗伊斯以为他会拖着自己面对南看台大打一架。拳拳到肉那种。  
可是莱万径直去了空无一人的更衣室把他丢在地上然后一把掀了自己的上衣，露出肌肉分明的上身。 腹肌结实可见，二头肌饱满鼓张。泛着小麦色的米白。  
罗伊斯趴在地上起不来，艰难地扭着脖子愣愣地看着他，感觉自己下身的帐篷正在一分一分顶起来。  
莱万脱光了上衣就直挺挺地扑过来，搬过他的肩膀让他朝向自己然后闭上眼吻上了Marco的嘴唇。然后用舌尖撬开他的牙关把舌头送进了他的嘴。  
“你他妈要……唔……”  
Marco愣了半秒，接着就疯一样往外挣，可是莱万的手铁一样结结实实地扣着他的后脑，舌头混着洋酒的烈性醇香正在他口腔里肆无忌惮地搅动，他只能掰着莱万的下巴把自己分离出这个吻，于是莱万别过他的胳膊把他的双手都死死按在地上，又不管不顾吻了上来。浑身酒气。Marco越是挣扎，他就越是坚决地侵略着他口腔里每一寸空气，吻得Marco呼吸不畅全身疲软，只能任由莱万的舌头在里面搅搅搅。  
一瞬间混杂着喜悦的铺天盖地的情欲让Marco几乎心脏骤停。  
一瞬间他的世界一片空白。  
在那一瞬间他决定献出自己。不管是侵略还是被侵略。  
当Marco的舌尖触到侵略者的嘴唇，那柔软奇妙的触感让他立刻丧失理智通了电一样开始疯狂地回吻吮吸。空荡荡的更衣室顿时弥漫着唇舌相接的淫糜气息。  
与其说是吻，不如说是相互撕咬啃食。  
队友啊荣誉啊背叛啊不伦啊统统随着衣服被他甩到不知道哪里去了。

就让这一夜归于情欲。管他的。

莱万过了很久才从这个吻中抽身，嘴唇早已红肿难耐，转而啃上了Marco的脖子，同时右手覆上了Marco的下体，那东西早已坚硬如铁。  
莱万笑得很温柔无邪。很着急啊Marco。  
Marco全身绵软紧闭着眼，从牙缝里挤出一句：你不操我我操你了。  
于是莱万再也克制不了，一把拽下了Marco的裤子。  
凭借着对女人的经验，他的舌尖先在乳晕周围试探了一会儿，接着色情地挑逗起Marco的一对乳尖。Marco只觉得全身燥热下体湿润，顶端似乎有液体溢出，求生不得求死不能。起先死死咬着的下唇也在这时爆出了第一声呻吟。“操，别他妈磨蹭了。进来！”  
于是莱万又轻轻地笑了。 这个小混蛋，看起来比自己陷得还要深。  
不过无所谓。反正是活不到明天的一夜情。  
波兰人的笑简直是烈性，他不经意翘起嘴唇的样子看得Marco分分钟想要缴枪不杀。  
莱万起身到曾经属于自己的柜子里拿出半瓶沐浴乳，挤了一团涂在手上，在穴口试探了两下，发现半躺在自己怀里的男人早就湿得一塌糊涂。  
于是他毫不犹豫地伸进了食指。  
“啊！操！…………”被猝不及防的异物插入让罗伊斯倒抽了一口气。  
“这就不行了？嗯？才哪到哪？”说着莱万又伸入了中指，开始有缓慢地抽送。刚才还紧咬着牙关的罗伊斯此时不禁闷哼出声，却始终不愿意发出让波兰人满意的呻吟。于是他又伸进了第三根手指。  
罗伊斯感到莱万的手指在自己敏感的内壁搅动，就像他的舌头刚刚对自己的口腔做的一样，并且正在越来越接近地试探那个点，可是又不直接碰到……于是他抬头咬住了莱万的肩膀，脸深深埋在对方颈窝里，不适和愉悦混杂的呻吟梗在喉头。否则他大概早已淫/荡地大喊出声，央求对方把真家伙捅进来了。  
“小混蛋，你知道我想干你多久了么？”  
“不会比我想干你更久。”  
“呵呵，也许下次吧。”  
“啊啊啊！！！………”  
莱万将分身一捅到底。自己的肩膀也瞬间被Marco咬出了血印。 他直起上身，俯视着身下略显苍白的少年。  
“小混蛋，第一次就这么顺畅……你被男人…搞过？马茨？”  
罗伊斯没有回答。他的背贴着更衣室潮湿的地板，弓起的脊椎硌得他生疼，依然紧紧守着牙关，避免对方夸张的尺寸逼得自己发出太过丢人的叫声。  
莱万看对方适应了自己的尺寸，逐渐开始了缓慢的抽送。一下一下，扎扎实实，每一次都顶到Marco极深处，被内壁暖暖地包裹。他想温柔地进入，温柔地取悦对方，可是臆想中Marco在别人身下呻吟的场景在他被酒精和欲望混沌的脑海里突突地刺痛，扭曲了他所剩无几的控制力，让他不由自主加快了频率。  
“看着我……看着我！”

于是Marco被迫睁开眼睛，直视着波兰人的如海汪洋，直视着他米色的结实的肌肉，直视着自己和他平坦的身躯相互撞击，直视着对方脸上吞噬了理智的占有欲，直视着他最可怕的武器正在自己身体里狰狞地攻城略地，像烙铁捅进了大脑，烧断了Marco的所有神经。

眼前的场景让他刺激到神智全失几乎昏厥。

接着是一阵疾风骤雨的抽动。每一下都捅进顶端，撞击着德国青年最深处的渴望。

“啊！啊…啊！…操………”紧锁的牙关终于被冲开，罗伊斯从声带深处爆发了充满雄性荷尔蒙的叫喊。

两人肌肤相亲的地方有液体的润滑而发出扑滋扑滋的配音。  
“我不管你和谁搞过…… 记得我在这里干你……每天你进这这间更衣室……你都要想起……你在这里被我操到欲仙欲死……”  
绝望和嫉妒的烈火啃食着莱万，像溺水的人攥着手里的救命稻草，他攥着这唯一一夜的抵死缠绵。  
说完他抱起地上的罗伊斯把他的脸抵在自己的柜子上。  
“小混蛋，说爱我。”  
罗伊斯可能根本没有接受到这条语言信息，他的大脑只是一片情欲的汪洋。于是他的条件反射——  
“不……我不能……”  
于是莱万从后面贯穿了他。

“那就记得我。”

记得我。Marco。

突如其来的刺激让罗伊斯眼白上翻全身痉挛，冲上了极乐的浪尖。  
“啊……莱万……”  
这一瞬间他脑子里满满都是波兰人沉静如海的蓝色瞳仁和被情欲和占有欲扭曲的面容。二者在他荷尔蒙混沌激荡的脑海里矛盾而和谐。  
他释放在了曾经属于莱万的柜子门上。  
波兰人依然在他体内坚挺着，冲刺着，最后一股热流释放在了他最深处。  
当脑海里情欲和酒精的混沌渐渐沉淀，他只感到纯粹的怦然心动。  
莱万并没有松开几乎要瘫软在地的罗伊斯，而是保持刚才的姿势从后面抱着他，轻轻地啄他白皙的脖颈。直到听到德国人均匀的呼吸，他才发现他的金发小混蛋已经在自己怀里睡着了。  
小心翼翼地抱进浴室，小心翼翼的给洗干净擦干，小心翼翼地抱上车安顿好，凭着记忆中的路线把Marco送回家，又小心翼翼地打开房门换好鞋，像第一次去对象家的高中生怕把地板踩脏，小心翼翼地掖好被子，小心翼翼地抚平梦中的德国少年皱着的眉头，在额头印下一个吻。  
“晚安。我的小混蛋。”  
明天太阳升起的时候你还会不会记得我。  
而我却一直爱着你。  
“再见了。Marco。”

—TBC—


	3. 【豆腐丝】【Leweus】而我却一直爱着你（四）

第二天醒来Marco只觉得大脑一片空白世界一片混沌。  
昨天一场史诗般的宿醉之后赛季结束。他也不敢再回那座球场。  
然后应召国家队。  
然后在和亚美尼亚的比赛中重伤缺席世界杯。  
My life fucks me.  
哭。消沉。酗酒。他甚至想过更极端的方式。磨难狠狠刺激着他行将就木的心。他把自己关在不开灯的房间里嚎啕大哭。哭累了就对着瓶子喝威士忌，喝到能睡着为止。  
和那个人的酒后乱性被埋在各种乱七八糟的情绪之下，只有在夜深人静他想来支烟的时候才会直冲冲地闯进来。温热充实的感觉还在体内，想起他还会心跳加速呼吸急促。他也只能在最隐秘的欲望里怀念他。  
没有短信。没有电话。除了社交网站上他经纪人发的被淹没在无数@中的的例行公事，什么都没有。  
那么多东西擦着他的肩膀飞驰而过，他伸长了胳膊拼命抓，攥得青筋暴起肌肉酸痛，却终究不过一场空。

德甲冠军。大耳朵杯。大力神杯。

还有莱万。

莱万。

那个酒后爽一发就杳无音信的男人。  
失去他的剧痛混着失去这一切的剧痛，他无从分辨，无力承受。

 

他说要他记得他。爱恨刻骨铭心，他又怎么忘得掉。  
————————————————————————————  
看到Marco受伤莱万只觉得大脑一片空白世界一片混沌。“嗡”的一声，世界塌了一个角。他知道世界杯对一个25岁的足球运动员意味着什么。那是他的生命之巅。他就那样被硬生生铲了下来。  
他想一刀劈了那个铲伤他的渣滓。他想狠狠扇勒夫耳光。他想指着德国队里每个人的鼻子骂他们。他想抱着他大哭一场。他想给他全世界。  
手抖得止不住，他拿起电话准备打给他，却在电话拨通之前挂掉。  
他该对他说什么？“早日康复”？呵呵。“对不起”？“虽然你赶不上世界杯但你还有我”？呵呵。想到这儿他抬手赏了自己一嘴巴。赛季结束的时候你选择离开，现在你再也没有站在他身边的立场，连说一句“我还在你身边”都没资格。莱万你真是个傻逼。  
算了。算了。  
于是波兰人开始了漫长的视奸生涯。他今天和基友逛街了。他和小福哥去吃饭了。他去度假了。他胖了小肚子都快长出来了。有时候他看了他的街拍会皱眉，更多的时候会咧开嘴笑。  
越来越多的酸涩弥漫在他关于Marco的记忆里，或许因为没有自己他还是一样在沙滩上晒太阳，或许因为他青春无敌的小火箭不再染头发，脸上慢慢没了棱角，剥落的除了少年的青涩，更是属于他们两个人共同的青春。像指尖翘起的死皮，命运顺着裂缝粗暴地扯下一小块皮肉，结痂剥落之后新皮肤总是更干燥粗糙，带着旧日的伤疤隐隐作痛。  
不点赞，不评论。况且他原本也是沉默寡言的人，有时候话到嘴边又咽下去。他怕是他自作多情。他怕对方把这一切当作单纯的酒后乱性。  
他原以为他可以为了事业放下他对Marco不见天日的欲望，可是酒后那一夜打开了理智的阀门，情感的激流喷涌而出。他无处藏身。而现在悔恨蚕食着他的事业心，撕扯着他的心智。肝胆俱裂。

 

他对他的情感如海汪洋，他掬一捧给他看，只要他记得。  
——————————————————————————  
直到上半程联赛两队相遇。  
赛前他遵循经纪人的嘱咐找到Marco,在摄像机前重演了他们的招牌庆祝，拥抱。一边的奥巴梅扬尴尬地咧着嘴。他压抑着胸中的野兽。他不敢看Marco。怕看到他程式化的笑脸。  
在场上的跑动和对抗拉扯着他的防线，野兽蠢蠢欲动，他想揽过他被汗水浸透的身体，把他揉碎在怀里。  
赛后他走向低着头的Marco，他想像从前那样静静拥着他，Marco的胳膊总会环在他腰际。可是没有，对方只是朝他翻了个白眼，摆出一副孩子气的无所谓的架势。他尴尬地收回手，不知该如何反应。他只知道自己鼻头通红。  
——————————————————————————  
避开庆祝的拜仁球迷，回绝了要带他“出去浪一圈”的皮埃尔和马茨，Marco收拾停当从球场出来，在停车场一角他又看到了莱万。像自己那样歪戴着帽子，胡渣，竟然叼着一支烟。  
他想冲过去夺下他的烟踩在脚底。他想打断他对多特球门进球的左腿。他想问他那天在威斯特法伦到底意味着什么。他想问他那句记得我的意思。他想吻他弥漫着烟草味的唇齿。他想把他按在墙上狠狠干他。可是他只是远远看了一会儿，然后转头向出口走去。  
“Marco.”  
好像是转瞬之间也好像是良久之后，他听见莱万哑着嗓子叫他。  
“我们谈谈。”  
“有他妈的什么好谈的。”你在拜仁混得风生水起这么快就成了叛将，谈个屁。  
“……”  
“两个炮友也算一发干了个爽，大家好聚好散就得了。”  
“你特么说什么呢。”  
莱万瞬时脸色铁青，把烟一丢，猛得攥住他的肩膀，目光如炬，几乎贴上了他的鼻尖。他避无可避，干脆张口吻住了波兰人的嘴。  
平原烈火。烧光了理智。  
莱万在唇齿相接的一瞬间就疯狂回应，然后逐渐把对方逼到墙角。然后从那个耗尽胸中空气的吻中脱身，大口喘着气，把他怀里的金发少年翻过身趴在墙上。  
“别在这里……”  
“不在这里？”  
——————————————————————————  
又是自己先吻的他。又是莱万那辆车。又是要坐他的车让他找地方打炮。  
Marco现在只想把自己的舌头咬下来。人家明摆了把你当炮友还每次都送货上门。可是欲望已经膨胀，后穴逐渐湿润火热，他一次一次屈从于原始的需求。  
车载音响里又是那首歌。他在酒吧里唱过的，那首沙哑绝望的歌。  
Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you.  
其实他早就单曲循环一万遍了。当他在不开灯的房间里灌威士忌的时候。想到这里恶毒的自嘲又爬上了他的嘴角。  
直到他抬眼看到驾驶台上那两个并排放着的公仔。多特官售店里买来的。丑丑的。黄黑的L9和R11。  
心里软下去一块，眼睛有点酸酸的。  
“怎么开始抽烟了。”  
“烦。”  
“……”  
“到了。”  
莱万在慕尼黑的单身公寓。Marco环顾四周，果然是莱万的风格。白色，极简，简单得近乎单调。房间里唯一的色彩是一张挂在墙上的照片。走近看，竟然是他在多特的时候。自己在画面正中，一头金发，没有看镜头，而是面对着莱万笑得飞扬跋扈。莱万在侧面只露了背影，背上的Lewandowski9温和地显露在一角。整个画面泛着一层淡紫色，旧日温熙的光景。  
应该是粉丝的手笔，没想到这家伙没事还逛论坛。

“喝杯热牛奶。”  
“废什么话，上就上不上滚。”不假思索地说出口。他知道自己快要溺死在莱万的温牛奶里。  
波兰人脸色又阴沉了一点，缓缓垂下眼睑，目光停留在金发少年肿胀难耐的下身。  
“自己脱。”  
太饥渴了，太饥渴了。Marco几乎毫不迟疑就一把扯下了运动裤。又一把扯下了上衣。圆润的翘臀包裹在内裤里。莱万从后面贴着他，用手覆着他的臀肌，下身粗大的火热顶着他，然后张口啃上他的脖颈。  
“啊……”  
他想回头吻他，被波兰人偏头避开，然后用不大不小的力度在他屁股上甩了一掌。  
“看看你都湿成什么样了，润滑油都省了。”

耻辱感涌上来，他竟然渴望被占有。后穴持续分泌着粘液，那是最饥渴的邀约。  
一指，两指，三指。莱万竟然顺利地伸入了三指。用两根手指蘸了一点牛奶，然后一下捅入了对方后穴深处。  
“啊……”呻吟被他堵在喉咙，他不能像一个扭着屁股的荡妇。

“求我。”莱万把他放倒在床上，低头含住他的乳尖，用舌头近乎粗暴地反复挑逗那敏感的点，感觉它在自己舌尖一点一点变硬，一边用指尖粗糙的皮肤摩擦另一个。  
“……”巨大的刺激几乎让他丢盔弃甲。  
“求我干你。”  
“求你……啊………”  
一捅到底，接着就是拳拳到肉的猛烈撞击。迎着莱万冰蓝色的眼睛和缩紧的咬肌，Marco分明看到极盛的怒意。眼前一瞬间电闪雷鸣五雷轰顶。  
一下一下，戳着他的G点，戳着他不知保卫着什么的防线。作为润滑剂的牛奶混杂着他固有的液体在躯体相接的地方发出“咕滋”的声音。体内的空虚被充实被填满，两具躯体最亲密无间的完美结合。  
他几乎以为那就是爱情。

“小混蛋，既然你拿我当炮友，我就让你瞧瞧炮友的待遇。”

“啊……莱万……”  
身后的野兽突然抽出了自己，身体的分离发出极其色情的“啵”的声响。波兰人揽过他的肩膀，把他架到了门厅的落地镜前。

“好好看看你被我干的饥渴样子。上次我说记得我。这次就让你再也忘不掉。”

镜子里莱万全身泛着情欲的火光，海蓝色的眼眸早已沸腾，整张脸被愤怒和欲望收紧。自己身上则布满了激烈的吻和撞击留下的痕迹，在白皙的皮肤上仿佛野兽胜利的旗帜。  
他趴在镜子上，背后的男人逐渐放松，不再狠狠捅到底，而是深深浅浅的撩拨。听着耳后莱万粗重的呼吸和偶尔溢出口的呻吟，他下身肿胀疼痛，于是他企图用手释放自己。可是残酷的波兰人此时把他的双手反剪到了背后。“我……我不行了……莱万……给我……给我吧……”  
回答他的是一阵狂乱的抽插，他仿佛听到对方顶端与自己深处撞击的噗噗声响。  
“你以为我跟你上床只是为了爽，嗯？”  
眼白上翻，又是高潮的一片混沌。

在欲望的浪尖，莱万的伪装和防线统统溃败，裸露的只能是最赤诚最本心的渴望，身体和心理的防线同时虚脱，淌下的泪水不知是什么滋味。

“我爱你。Marco我爱你。”

 

在一片情欲的虚空里Marco仿佛听见对方这样说。

——————————————————————————

事后两个人全身瘫软摊在床上，莱万点了一支烟。  
“什么时候开始抽烟的。”  
“你受伤那天。”  
TBC


End file.
